1. Filed of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a control circuit of power converter, and more particularly, to an output voltage control circuit for offline power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Switching power converters have been widely used to control the output power and provide regulated voltage and current. Based on the restriction of environmental pollution, power converters have been required to meet the power management and energy conservation standards. The principle of power management is to manage the system to consume power during its operation, and only a little quantity of power will be consumed during non-operation (sleep mode). With respect to the power converters in a power management application, saving power in the light-load condition is a major requirement. According to the invention, an output voltage control of an output voltage control circuit is to reduce the power consumption for light-load condition.